Boy like you
by thrilllover39
Summary: When Dawn finds out her parents have given her hand in marriage,not to one man, but alot, she ends up at St. Arceus for the Elite, a prominent school that harbors children of elite families, but she's determined to get each and every one of her fiances to break the contract. A simple plan, right? Well...not when they all want her for themselves, but are there motives all the same?
1. Marry me who?

**Hey everyone! So I'm here to present to you a new story, hope you like it and please review, (I'll be updating champions academy hopefully this week!) **

**(Five years Ago/Dawn's POV) **

I was only five when I remembered his final words, "I will sell my daughter to you, in exchange that you pay me enough money to save my company from debt".

I couldn't understand what he meant, I only remembered holding my mother's hand as she averted her eyes away from me, as if she felt guilt deep within her heart.

"Hm, I do need an Heir in the future to take over my company, it's a shame my wife cannot bear a child, remaining ill after having a miscarriage, she has become depressed, but this child of yours has become a light to her, an obsession with my wife who adores her, falling in love with her at first sight". I had looked back between the two of them, my father shaking hands with the man who would soon become my dad from now on.

"I-i'm sorry Dawn….I'm sorry my precious daughter…..". I watched as my mother buried her tear stained face into her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. My father's cold eyes watched me from above, so lifeless, yet so much pain was held behind.

"We must go now Johanna, our flight leaves soon". she nodded, walking ahead with him towards the door, she gave me a small glance, something that immediately struck me hard. I was never to see them again.

"Dawn…." I felt the tears run down my eyes when they slammed the doors, the man who was now to be my father had knelt in front of me. Grabbing me by the hands gently, he was like a prince, so handsome, beautiful, with silver hair that glowed under the light and eyes as clear as gray stones.

"From now on, you are no longer a Berlitz, but instead, a Stone, my daughter….". he smiled at me so warmly, something my real father never did, I felt so safe, he had brought me into a hug, a hug I couldn't refuse but return instead.

"Come, let's introduce you to your new mommy". he took my hand, so warm his grasp was, he led me through the endless halls of his home, almost as if it was a castle or palace, we stopped in front of the large double door entrance, pausing for a quick moment when he smiled down at me. He pushed the doors apart, revealing the beautiful room illuminated by the natural sunlight shining through the glass ceiling and wall.

There was a single bed in the center of it all, grand it was, larger than any other bed I have seen, dozens of gold stitched pillows were scattered around, the silk sheets were crinkled above the beautiful woman's figure, she was shielded by the draped curtains hanging around the bed pillars. She had glowing sunny blonde hair, piercing gray eyes and a smile so graceful it gave me butterflies, a woman this beautiful was to become my mother?

"Cynthia, my dearest, our daughter has come to meet you". he led me further up, stopping right beside the bed where the woman was seated against the stack of pillows, she seemed a bit ill.

"My my, you're as beautiful as the first time I saw you, I've never imagined of having a daughter so precious". she held her smile, holding her hand out towards me, I felt a bit hesitant, but took it.

"Welcome to the family, I hope you'll grow to love us like how we have grown to love you already….My dear daughter".

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O A year Later (3rd Person)~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Daddy…." She tugged at the silver haired man's suit, hiding behind him as he stood by his wife's side, holding her hand while the Doctor examined the blonde.

"What is it Dawn?" he turned back, looking down at the small doll like bluenette, hugging her stuffed animal tightly as she watched her mother seeth in pain.

"I-is mommy going to be ok?" tears began welling up in her eyes, alarming her father who knelt down by her side.

"Yes, Mommy is only going through a little pain because of a special surprise". he picked the small blue eyed girl into his arms, holding her as he grabbed his wife's hand again.

She watched with wide eyes as the man in white had his hands under the sheets, staring inside as he faced Cynthia, "It's crowning, One final push Mrs. Stone". he explained, she whimpered quietly, puffing her cheeks out, her face had turned red and began dripping with sweat.

"You can do it my dear". whispered Steven, holding her hand tighter, she released a tiny yelp, a yelp that was followed by a piercing cry.

Dawn's eyes remained open when the man held a tiny figure in his blood stained hands, "It's a boy". he sighed with relief.

Both of them had looked at one another with such excitement, he leaned down to kiss his wife, then followed to do the same with Dawn who he kissed on the forehead.

"It's a boy" they whispered happily.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stone". he had covered the newborn with a blanket, gently handing him over to Cynthia who began crying, holding the miracle baby gently in her arms.

Steven had set Dawn on the ground, seating himself beside Cynthia as he stroked his newborn son's soft velvety skin with his finger.

"Dawn…" they looked at one another and then at the bluenette who was still in shock from everything.

"Would you like to meet your new baby brother?" they held their hands out towards her together, a smile slowly forming on her lips as she ran over to them, joining the couple on the bed as she watched over the sleeping newborn, admiring his snoozing expression.

"M-my baby brother?" she pointed at herself, both adults nodded, chuckling at her stunned face.

"That's right, from now on, you have to be the big sister and watch over your baby brother, ok?"

She nodded, smiling wide as he sneezed, "Big sister…." she mumbled, stroking his soft light hair.

They were interrupted by the Doctor's cough, "Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes". they nodded, grinning widely, "Stryker".

"Stryker!" She exclaimed joyfully, placing her stuffed doll beside her baby brother.

"We truly are blessed". sighed Cynthia with content, resting her head on Steven's shoulder.

"Yes we are, a daughter as precious as light, and a son born from miracles".

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~11 years later~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

She stared out the window, closing her eyes as she twirled back, standing on the tip of her toes while angling her other leg out, she jumped, landing flat foot as she arched her back, doing a soft back flip. She stood on her toes again, twirling once more continuously, going faster and faster, she rose her leg up again, only this time having it angled all the way up, lining up with her body perfectly.

"Dawn!" her eyes shot open, making her lose balance and fall back on her behind, she moaned to the pain, rubbing her backside and puffing her cheeks out towards the door.

"I'm in here!" she shouted back.

The door swung open, revealing a handsome young boy, he had dirty blonde that shined like steel under the lights, his eyes were an Icy gray color, his smile was so bright it nearly blinded the blue haired girl, his smirk had irked her as he leaned against the door frame. "What is it stryker?" she asked, picking herself off the ground.

"Mom and Dad want to speak with you, they're waiting down in the sun room". she dusted her ballet outfit, sighing as she grew a quick smile.

"Thanks, little bro!" she ran past him, ruffling his hair with a quick swipe, he turned back to her, watching as she ran off with blushing puffed out cheeks, "I'm not your brother". he mumbled.

She hurried down the steps, running through the endless halls until she came upon the sunroom, both Cynthia and Steven were seated on one of the lounge chairs, talking quietly amongst each other only to stop when they noticed Dawn approaching them.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked questionably with a slight smile, they grinned back at her, holding each others hands as they gestured her to sit down across from them.

"I see you've been practicing your ballet, I'm glad". Cynthia giggled, making her daughter blush.

"Yes, I'm pretty confident in my abilities now". she nodded in compliance.

"Well, enough about that…..actually, we called you in because we wanted to talk to you about something". Steven reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a nicely designed brochure, he handed it over to the bluenette who took it, looking down at it curiously.

"St. Arceus's school for the Elite…...is this a boarding school?" she shot her head up towards them, a worried expression grew over her now.

"Yes, it is the school both your father and I attended back then, the school is the number one highest ranking Elite academy in the world, many children of prominent families attend St. Arceus, and your father and I think it's time for you to attend there as well".

"B-but...what about my school here in Hoenn? I-i mean, my friends, I have to leave them all behind?" they seemed saddened by the bluenette's tearing eyes, her voice which began lowering itself.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but it's time you continue forward with the Stone family name, we allowed you to remain here in Hoenn under several circumstances we couldn't quite figure out, but it's time you have an adventure of your own in the place where it all began for your mother and I".

"What do you mean?"

"We have arranged for your hand in marriage to the son of a famous business tycoon". her eyes shot open, she looked taken aback, stunned, speechless.

"M-marriage?!" she stood up, angrily staring down at both adults.

"Yes….well….actually, we have given your hand in marriage to several candidates, all of whom attend St. Arceus, and all of whom are Heirs to their family's empires, they seemed more than interested in meeting you after we revealed a photo of you to them".

"I-i can't believe you would give your own daughter away…" a tear had slid down her cheek, both Cynthia and Steven looked at her with a stunned manner, her eyes piercing through their own, they could feel the betrayal.

"...But I guess it was bound to happen….I mean...I was already given away once…" she took off, wiping her tears away and leaving both adults with gaping mouths.

"Steven…." Cynthia frowned, burying her face into her hands, he sighed in angst, wrapping his hands around the blonde and holding her tightly.

"...I know…..I don't want to do this either….but it's the only option we have…...the company is losing it's worth….unless we merge with another business, Stone Inc. will be ruined forever". he sighed, frowning and closing his eyes as he continued holding his wife.

"Right now….Dawn is our only hope, because of her blood relation with the Berlitz's, everybody wants her hand in marriage".

She slammed the door to her room, leaning back against it as she slid down onto the ground, burying her tear stained face in between her knees. "Dawn…." she could hear Stryker's voice from the other side.

"Go away…..leave me alone". she mumbled, releasing her tears more than ever.

"I know everything…..the fiance candidates….the arranged marriage…." she interrupted him, "Yeah and what of it? Mom and Dad obviously don't want me around anymore, they're giving me away just like my real parents did". she was startled by the pounding on the door he had inflicted.

"You idiot, instead of crying and drying your tear ducts away, why don't you go to the school and convince all of your fiance's to break the contracts….you know, have them drop out of the marriage race, then you won't have anyone to marry".

She let his words process through her mind, he stood in front of the door, hearing several clicking sounds, the door swung open and he was ambushed by the bluenette who trapped him in a hug, "Stryker you're a genius!" he was turning red, pushing the bluenette away quickly and regaining his composure.

"Of course I am, after all, I am the future President of Stone Corp.". he brushed his silky locks away, smirking at the bluenette who smiled with a determined expression, "That's what I'll do….I'll find each of my fiance candidates and convince them to break the contract…...mom and dad won't be able to do anything about it, it's perfect!"

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~Hoenn Airport~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"I'm glad you finally got around to it Dawn, you're mother and I have met every single one of your candidates and they are all a bunch of unique individuals, I hope you will find a connection with one of them". She kept a smile towards Steven, hugging her father who embraced her back, he had frowned back to Cynthia with that same look of angst, still feeling hurt about dragging his daughter into forced marriage.

"I hope so too dad…" she pulled away slightly, looking up at him with that still smile, she then turned over to Cynthia, hugging her as well, she felt comfort from the blonde who had kissed her head.

"I love you Dawn, we only want the best for you". she whispered, "I love you too mom".

"Ahem…" they looked over at Stryker who had his hands in his pockets, a bored expression washed over his face.

"The jet's ready for take off". he grabbed his luggage bag, allowing the pilot and his men to grab his and Dawn's remaining luggage, bringing them inside the jet.

She ran off after him, stopping at the door of the aircraft, she waved to the couple who waved back, smiling once more back at her before entering the limo, she watched it drive off, entering the plane herself and seating herself beside Stryker.

"So I guess we're both going to St. Arceus". she took in a deep breath, watching out the window as the jet took off into the air.

Stryker nodded, "Yup, except you'll be in the high school division and I'll be in the middle school division, good luck with that".

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks". She pulled out a small folded paper from her pocket, unraveling it and gazing down the list of words written on it.

"What's that?" he peeked over, seeing the words going down in a straight manner.

"These are the clues mom and dad gave me for finding each of the candidates….".

His eyes grew wide, "That's alot…" she nodded, clenching the paper in her tight fist, staring out the window intensely, "But it's what will help me free myself from the chains mom and dad placed me in".

"Look on the brightside, mom and dad aren't going to be around, you have total freedom". a sudden grin appeared on her lips, growing wider and more slyly as she looked over at him.

"I guess maybe this new school thing won't be such a bad thing after all".

**~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~Sinnoh/St. Arceus Academy~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

The door had swung open, revealing a two column row of greeters, "Welcome to Sinnoh Mr. and Ms. Stone, we hope you enjoy your time here in our beautiful region". they threw colorful flower petals up into the air, she watched with a hypnotic gaze, holding her hands out to catch the scattering falling petals. They followed the red carpet aligned center fold for them, making their way towards the two figures at the end.

She was beautiful, with charming light sky blue eyes and short cocoa colored hair tied with a small red bow, the only accessory beside her tie that stood out from her white and black colored uniform. A short, black, thigh length skirt with a white dress collared shirt with a matching red bow, black thigh length socks, black shoes, and a black sweater vest. The male beside her was taller, leaner, he had modern, thin squared framed glasses, green messy hair that seemed untamable and dark olive colored eyes, he had worn the same uniform, except he wore black pants and a red tie instead.

"Hi! Welcome to Sinnoh! My name is May Maple, I'm the student council advisor and official student greeter of St. Arceus, nice to meet you". she held her hand out towards Dawn, shooting the bluenette a warm friendly smile.

I'm Dawn St-". she was interrupted by the brunette who shook her head and giggled, "We know who you are, Dawn and Stryker Stone, we've been expecting you, this here is my little brother". she nudged her head over to the glasses wearing boy.

Her eyes shot open, *Little?!* he had pushed his glasses up, nodding at his older sibling, "My name is Max Maple, I'm the official student council president of the Middle school division in St. Arceus".

"Maple….Maple…" Stryker kept repeating the same words, his head struck up when he had figured it out.

"Now I remember, You're from the Maple family…..your father Norman is the Prime minister of Hoenn, and your mother Caroline is a respected socialite, she's run nearly every charitable event out there". they're lips had turned into sheepish grins.

"Haha, yeah, Mom and Dad are pretty busy most of the time". she scratched her head nervously.

"Same here". responded Dawn.

"Well, Max and I are here to take you to the school and show you around, should we head over now?" they nodded along with the brunette, following her, and her sibling inside of the vehicle.

"I should warn you two though, St. Arceus isn't like any other school out there".

**Ok so that concludes chapter four, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I'll hope to have the next chapter up soon, there will be multiple shippings involved in here, some of which you wouldn't expect, anyways, hope you guys liked and let me know what you all thought, until then!**


	2. Playboy Prince

**Sorry for the late update! I've been super busy but I finally got break, I hope you guys enjoy and if anyone can guess how many fiances Dawn actually has you'll receive a mega surprise! If you're able to guess each of her fiances then I'll give you a super duper mega surprise! Yay! Enjoy! **

"Here we are!" She peeked out the window, watching the endless fields of green as the car traveled up through the single gravel road. Trees started appearing in sight, as well as flower beds, marble statues of all sorts of legendary pokemon were beautifully scattered in sections. The car had stopped, and she looked up to see the large black gates in front slowly parting open.

"Wow….". she mumbled, losing herself within the magnificent sight, the buildings looked like a palace, a castle, not at all like a place for school. She took notice of the students all around, they looked so intimidating, definitely the children of top elite families.

When the car had stopped, they made their exit, allowing both Dawn and Stryker to get a closer look of the school, but they had quickly noticed the many looks they were receiving instead, boys had their eyes glued to the porcelain like bluenette, while the girls were preying upon the blonde haired male.

"This is where we will separate, Dawn you will be coming with me, and Max will be taking Stryker over to the Middle school division". May had grabbed Dawn's hand, dragging her off away from Stryker who looked back at her with a smirk, enjoying the hesitant and nervous look on his older siblings face.

"So what do you think?" May grinned over to the blue eyed stone girl, waiting for her response but immediately took notice of the uncomfortable expression on her face, stopping in her tracks and staring quizzically now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now seeming worried.

"Well….it's just, I only agreed to come to this school for one purpose and one purpose only". She took out the folded paper from her pocket, unfolding it and showing it to the brunette who read over it, she then looked over at Dawn, her eyebrows arched upwards.

"What's this?"

"My mom and dad are planning to marry me off soon, the thing is…...they didn't give my hand to one guy...but to many…...now I have to find them all and convince them to break the marriage contracts so I won't have to marry anybody….but I don't even know who they are, my only clues are the things written on that list".

"Hm…." she gave the paper back to Dawn, averting her eyes away from her now, a sad smile appeared on the brunette's lips, alarming Dawn who was now confused.

"W-what's wrong? Did I say something?"

She shook her head, now staring at the bluenette with a sincere smile, "No...it's just, I'm really jealous of you…..you're coming all the way over here to fight for yourself, you're not allowing yourself to be married off and are so determined to be free….I wish I could do that".

"What do you mean?" She was still confused from the brunette's sudden words.

"I'm also engaged….my parents gave my hand in marriage from the minute I was born, I've been engaged for 17 years now, I am to marry my fiance on my 18th birthday, that day will be the first day we see each other's faces". she sighed, turning away to look up at the sky, her eyes now gleaming to the natural light.

"17 Years?! That's crazy, you can't just let yourself be married off to someone you don't love, it's not fa-" she stopped when May chuckled, shaking her head once more and closing her eyes.

"I have no choice, a contract that's been around for 17 years means something….If I don't marry him, my family's name will be ruined, marriage in our world is about business and expanding, if I don't go along with the wedding on my 18th birthday, my parents will disown me forever, I will lose everything…."

"May…" She reached for the brunette's shoulder, stopping midway as she grew hesitant, wondering whether May will be comfortable with it.

"Enough about me". she spun around, startling Dawn when she saw May was now shooting a cheery smile. "But.." Dawn continued, only to stop and decide not to continue with it, "Let's get you settled in and pick up your schedule, but first, we have to meet with the Headmaster of the school".

"H-headmaster? Why does he want to see me?" she was growing nervous again, May chuckled to her behavior,waving it off easily, "It's nothing bad, you're a special guest to the academy, the Stone family is the one of the oldest living Elite lines, your family reigns from rich old aristocracy, that's a title worthy of respect around here".

"I never knew that…." she mumbled, her lips dropped into a frown, _*But then again...I'm only an adopted child, I wouldn't know anything at all..* _

"Let's hurry!" she was yanked by the arm, squealing when May took off with her in tow.

**(Headmaster's Office) **

She sat patiently on the chair, her hands neatly on top of one another with her legs crossed, she released a tiny sigh, feeling her heart racing more than normally. *_If May was here, I'd feel a little less nervous, but…..I never knew mom and dad were this respected among others, now I feel even worse...what else could they have possibly gotten me into without me knowing (sigh)* _

She was still being distracted within her thoughts, not once taking notice of the door clicking and slowly opening, a figure had walked in, stopping when they noticed the bluenette sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk.

They closed the door, purposefully letting it slam hard to startle her back into reality, she yelped, shooting up from her seat and turning back to take notice of the boy now standing by the door. "Who are you?" she asked, now feeling something bad within her stomach.

"You must be the new girl everybody is talking about….hm, not bad, I'm digging the whole blue hair thing". a smirk slithered over his lips, she furrowed her eyes over to him, staring directly into his hazel colored eyes, his hair was wild and spiked all over with a light brown coloring to it. The more she looked at him the more she took notice of how handsome he actually was.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" her voice rose up more, now holding a more defensive tone to it, he chuckled quietly, shooting her a devious and lustful look, his eyes piercing her directly that it had sent a wave of tingling chills all around her body.

"There will be plenty of time for us to get to know each other.." he made his way closer, now circling around the bluenette who stood still, following every one of his steps with a glare.

"I like it…...definitely enjoying what I'm seeing, you really are what they say". he stopped in front of her now, just a few steps away from any bodily contact with Dawn.

She gulped to his words, her heart began racing faster and faster, "What are you talking about?" she growled.

"The Stone family's daughter, they said she was like a porcelain doll, skin as fair as can be, beautiful soft long hair that rippled to the wind like ocean waves, eyes as hypnotizing as Kyogre's blue orb, and a body most girls would die for….I can see now what the fuss is about amongst everyone else….but…...that seems really familiar, it kind of reminds me of the description most people say the Berlitz's only daughter would look like if she was still alive". Her eyes grew wide in fear and panic, something he quickly took notice of and was finding amusing.

"A-alive? W-what are you talking about?" she stepped further back, only to spark him to step towards her more.

"Didn't you know? It was a long time ago, the Berlitz family had a devastating loss, they're only child, a girl, had passed away from mystery causes, it was unexpected news amongst everyone, but the evidence was lying in front of the world at her funeral, people from all over had predicted how the young girl would look today….if she was still alive and well". her face turned paler than ever, her heart sank heavily that it began giving a painful feeling to the bluenette. He laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned closer.

"But we all know the dead can't rise back from the dead and just grow up…..right?" she closed her eyes, holding back on her tears and heavy breathing. "Hm….the more I look at you...I'd say you would still be more beautiful than that Berlitz child, right?" He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in and allowing her to gasp from the fright, she looked up at his eyes, losing herself within them.

"Heh". he smirked once more, leaning down towards her lips which she didn't seem to be refusing, he stopped just a meter away from her rosy lips, whispering with a hushed tone, "Who'd had thought that my fiance would give in to temptation so easily". Her eyes shot open at his words, her eyes quickly became sharp and she rammed her head in towards his, headbutting the brunette away who grunted from the pain striking attack, rubbing his head now.

He laughed a little, looking up at the bluenette with a playful smirk, a somewhat devious manner behind it, "Or maybe not, but who cares, I like them feisty too".

"So you're one of them, I should have known". she hissed back, hurrying over to be behind the Dean's desk, increasing the distance between her and the spiky haired male.

"One of them?" his devious playful smile faded away, now turning into a questionable look, his eyes sharpening over to the bluenette who still kept her glare.

"You're one of the many candidates my parent's gave my hand away to". he seemed just as stunned from how she was when she first found out too, "There's more?" he choked out, she nodded, still not removing her deadly stare.

He sighed, placing one hand on his hip as he threw his head back, combing his other hand through his hair with a laugh, confusing Dawn once more, "Wow….I didn't expect you to be this popular, but I guess I was wrong, looks like I have some competition….."

She shook her head, "No you don't, I'm not going to marry anybody and I'm especially not going to become your fiance, I'm here to break every contract and free myself from this whole marriage thing".

His head slowly turned downwards, a serious expression washed over his face, she felt frozen in place, "Do you really believe that?" he began making his way over to her again, stopping opposite of the desk, he slammed his hands on the surface, making her jump from fright.

"You have the interest of many guys already, most of them who are probably involved in the marriage race, you can't escape it, I might be one of the candidates, but pretty soon, I will be the one having you as my bride, do what you can to try to free yourself from the contracts, but nothing will stop them, and me, from claiming you as my own". he grabbed a lock of her hair, brushing it under his nose to inhale the intoxicating sweet smell, her cheeks turned red.

"Gary?" she gasped, pulling away quickly while the brunette remained calm, looking back to the door. An older man stood by the entrance, staring at both teens curiously, he was dressed in a brown suit, smiling over to Dawn whom he suddenly seemed cheery about.

"Hey gramps". he returned back to his old smirk, looking at Dawn and then turning his back to her, making his way towards his the dean and passing by him, exiting out of the office.

"I see you've met my grandson, Gary, he's a real character isn't he?" he chuckled, she chuckled along, although her's was more of an awkward chuckle.

"Please, have a seat, I'm so glad to see the lady who has stolen the interest of my grandson, you know, Gary doesn't necessarily have a type he's interested in that much, he usually just goes out with many girls that it's eventually gained him the title of the playboy prince all throughout the school and the media….it's an embarrassment to me and the family name". he sighed, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his chair.

Dawn looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers as she remained quiet, "...But…..why me?" she asked, staring at the older man with a quizzical expression, he chuckled.

"It's like I said my dear, Gary hasn't had a real interest in a girl until he saw you, he said he wants you, and I believe you might be the one to help him get serious about taking over as my Successor soon, he is my only family, and if he doesn't start to take his role as my grandson serious, his future is destroyed".

"So please….." he stood up from his chair, walking over to be beside the blue haired girl, he knelt down, grabbing her by the hand and staring directly into her eyes.

"Please choose my grandson".

**(Outside of the Main Building)**

_*Please choose my grandson*_ she kept remembering his words, sighing roughly to herself as she threw her head back, losing herself to the beautiful blue sky.

"I can't...I don't want to get married...I have so much in life I still want to do...it's just not fair". She closed her eyes, still walking without noticing her surroundings. She stopped, now looking around to suddenly find herself lost, "Great….May had to leave for something important and now I'm lost….." she sighed once more, dragging herself around to find her way back to the main building.

"Hm?" she heard a sweet melody in the air, following it until it got louder and louder, she was led in front of a large pyramid shaped building. Without another thought she had entered through, walking down the hall and approaching the double door entrance which she had pushed open.

"Wow…..". it was a large theater, thousands of empty seats had surrounded the grand stage, both from the top and bottom. There was nobody inside however, except a single piano on center stage, she made her way towards it, sliding her hand across the surface of it, admiring it's style.

"Play something". She was startled by the sudden voice, turning to the entrance where a purple haired boy now stood, he was handsome to the point where she thought she was imagining him, his dark violet eyes pierced through to her own, making her heart jump a bit.

"I-i…...wouldn't know what to play….". he chuckled to her nervous behavior, slipping his guitar case from his shoulder and making his way towards the bluenette.

"Are you sure about that?" he hopped onto the stage with ease, surprising the blue eyed girl who knew it was a high platform.

"Not really….." she ran past him, jolting at the touch of his hand grasping her arm firmly, he pulled her back to stare into her eyes once more, his face colder than the first time she saw him.

"W-what…." he didn't respond back, he just continued staring at her, closing his eyes after and then releasing his grip on her, she took off, leaving the purple haired boy with a smirk on his lips.

*What the heck was that about?* she closed her eyes, biting down on her lip anxiously as she rushed to exit the theater as quick as possible.

She turned back, watching as the theater got farther and farther away, "Huh?" she stumbled onto something, falling back on the grass with an aching pain in her head, she rubbed it, now looking up at the source of her crash. "S-sorry".

"Watch where you're going! I'm going to fine you for that!" she stared up at the blonde with a cringing manner, suddenly irritated by his loud manner.

**Ok! So that concludes chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it and make sure to review also, I will be putting a poll up on my page for you to all vote on which one of my older stories I should rewrite, I'm really trying to revamp everything since I do sometimes regret my old stories and how I wrote them out with all the mistakes, so please vote and let me know what you all thought of this chapter, till then! **


	3. A fiance's shocking impression

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but I've been organizing my ideas and plots for this story and i guess it took longer than i expected, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review when you're done, it'll be a big help in letting me know how I'm doing, thank you to all my fellow readers! I do not own pokemon! **

**(Months Before/Stone Manor)**

"I'm glad you could take time off to have lunch with my wife and I at our manor". Steven shook hands with the blonde haired man, both of them chuckling as they got along, Cynthia stood up from her chair, greeting the blonde haired man who took a seat across from them.

"I'm glad so too, but now I see that this might not just be a lunch in we are having, am I correct"?

"The Kurotsugu family has been a highly respected family for decades, you are the leading corporation in providing electricity to regions all across the world, you have hundreds of thousands of volt towers all across the globe, I feel our daughter will make a worthy match to one of your sons, together, our families will merge to become the most powerful". Steven slipped the photograph of Dawn onto the table in front of Palmer, he looked down at it, becoming immediately infatuated with the bluenette.

"This is your….daughter?" he stumbled his words, staring at both Steven and Cynthia in shock, they nodded.

"She is but of the rarest stone, skin, fair like no other, scarce blue hair that flows like the ancient blue waves of Lugia, eyes that shine like the orbs of Kyogre, and the voice equal to that of a meloetta's…...Dawn is the gem of our family, and we want to ensure her future with a worthy man".

"Well….I don't know about my youngest son…..but I think my eldest one might be pleased with your daughter". Steven and Cynthia both sighed in relief, looking at each other in a rather satisfied manner.

**(Present) **

"I'm going to fine you for that!" she got up from the ground, dusting her uniform off and staring at the blonde in an unusual manner.

"I said I'm sorry, isn't that enough?" she scoffed back, he seemed a bit taken aback from her snappy tone, he continued staring at her, not once removing his eyes which had begun making her uncomfortable.

"It's you…..". he mumbled, barely audible for her to hear.

"W-why…..why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, now stepping further back from him, he wouldn't speak, sparking her to take off instead and leave the now silent blonde to himself.

*What the hell? This school is only getting weirder and weirder! Arceus help me!* she closed her eyes, forcing herself to hold back on her tears which desperately wanted to fall.

She looked back, peeking one eye open to find the blonde haired boy still in place, only this time he was looking a different direction, "E-eep!" she was yanked to the left, having herself slammed against the wall of the building she was now in.

"So you're the new girl, they weren't kidding about you". she was now in the hands of another blonde, gazing directly into a pair of electrifying blue eyes, his teeth shined under the light upon being revealed through his curving smirk.

"Who are you?" she pushed him away, keeping distance between the two as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She was able to get a fuller view of him, he had spiky sunny blonde hair, a nicely sculpted face, eyes that shocked her, literally upon gazing into them. He didn't wear a uniform, instead he wore a black shirt with a blue jacket, blue pants, and black shoes, a gold chain shaped like a lightning bolt hung around his neck.

He scratched his head sheepishly, chuckling with a weary expression towards Dawn who still kept a defensive front, "Sorry about that, I'm Volkner, nice to meet you Dawn". he held his hand to her, she too it, giving him a narrowing stare as she took it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know my fiances name?" she gasped and quickly pulled away, he grinned to her reaction, stepping closer.

"You're one of them". she whispered, sliding her body against the wall as she tried to get further away.

"Yes, well, I am your real fiance, all those other pathetic second rate fools can just quit, while they are still in this school studying, I am already on my way to finishing my degree at UN, I'm just a step away from taking my rightful place to the Kurotsugu corporation".

"I'm nobody's fiance, and I'm especially not yours, I came here to break my contracts, and that includes ours". he began rubbing his chin, standing silently with a small grin on his face, worrying the bluenette who was waiting for an answer.

"No".

"What?" she narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged, "No, I want you as my wife, no excuses, no refusals, you. will. be. mine.". she was frozen from his firm and deep toned words, he stepped closer to the bluenette who had tensed up, he brushed his fingers against her soft rosy cheeks, placing his lips gently over them, her eyes widened as far as they could, her entire face had warmed up and turned red upon contact.

His lips brushed over her ear, releasing a hushed and soothing whisper which had made her lose all thought, "I missed you". he pulled back a bit, leering down at the bluenette who was still dazed. He brushed his fingers once more over her cheeks, breathing in deeply as he couldn't get enough of her soft feel.

He was startled by the firm grasp now tightening around his wrist, yanking his hand away from the bluenette who was now glaring at him venomously, "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to touch somebody without their permission?" She threw his arm down, pushing past him to get away. He was surprised by her sudden change of behavior.

She stopped, not bothering to turn herself around and face him, "Do what you want, but I have a right to my own freedom, I'll fight to break every one of my contracts, even if it's the last thing I do". She continued on her way, leaving Volkner with a simper on his lips, "I made the right decision with her, she may not know it, but she'll soon be Mrs. Kurotsugu".

"Is this why you agreed to come back?" he wasn't startled by the other blondes presence, his orange colored eyes glared on to his older sibling who waved off his angry expression.

"If it isn't my crazy little brother, I was hoping mom and dad would finally put you in an institute, but I guess you had to get your idiotic ways from somebody, I just wasn't expecting it to be the two of them". his younger brother's angry behavior deepened.

"She's the reason you came back? You never even wanted to take over the company in the first place, and now because of her you want return"? Volkner laughed, shaking his head which only angered the other blonde.

"Barry, you were never fit to become the next Heir, if it wasn't for me coming back, they would have handed off the company to their second in chair, you're not in the right mind, you need help and everyone agrees".

He tightened his fists, lashing in defense with a growl, "Bullshit! I'm not crazy! What happened years ago was because of you, I'll find a way to prove it to everyone"! He was silenced when Volkner slammed his hand against the wall next to him, his electrifying blue eyes darkened to the point they became a raven color, shaking his younger sibling up.

"What happened back then was because of you, not me, and because of you, I lost someone precious to me, I won't let it happen again, Got that? I'll protect her from you, I'll marry her, and I will take over the family company, don't try to test me, or you will regret it". he slammed his hand once more, startling Barry whose legs had given in, he dropped to the floor in silence, lowering his head while Volkner took a final glance at him, a notorious look grew on his face when he walked away.

"But it wasn't me….I'm not crazy…...". he whispered, trembling while he remained like before.

She stopped again, pulling out the paper where she had written down the clues her mom gave her, *She was right, two of these clues match two of the candidates I just met….a Prince of hearts, and eyes that will paralyze you into temptation* she sighed, throwing her head back with a groan.

"Dawn!" she snapped her head back, seeing May run after her, a smile quickly grew on her face but before she could say hi, she was pulled by the brunette who took hold of her hand. "May?! What's wrong?" She held her arm up, revealing the red and gold watch strapped to her wrist.

"We're going to be late for class!" she came to realization when she saw the time on the watch.

"Here we are…...our class". they stood in front of it for a few seconds, she was able to hear the rowdiness from the other side, May looked back at her with a nod, a nod which she returned. The brunette grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, still grabbing onto the bluenette's hand as she dragged her in, "Wah! Ma-". she yelped, only to stop mid word when she noticed everyone's eyes on her.

"Ms. Maple…..I see you were able to bring the new student in one piece….although you're late….again". the pink haired woman with salmon colored eyes stared sternly at the brunette who returned a sheepish smile.

"Haha….sorry Ms. Solidad, but we kind of got into a split situation". she was indifferent to her teacher's eye roll, she shifted her attention onto Dawn who remained quiet. "Why don't you introduce yourself? "

She pointed at herself, Solidad chuckled, nodding to the blue haired girls nervous expression, "W-well, My names Dawn, Dawn Stone". the class had erupted into quiet whispers, increasing her nervous factor.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Solidad gave her a warm comforting smile, releasing some of the tension the bluenette had.

"Well, I-" she was interrupted when the doors to the classroom slammed open, one by one a group of males entered through without so much as a saying to the teacher, upon the males was a familiar face to Dawn, Gary.

"It's always you boys, when will you start to take school seriously?" she muttered in pure irritation, clenching her teeth tightly before losing her calm attitude.

The spiky haired brunette scoffed, sitting on his seat and placing his feet on top of the desk, "We don't need school when our futures are already set".

"He's right, Ms. Solidad". the green haired boy who came behind him had strolled past Dawn, examining her whole with his dazzling emerald colored eyes, from top to bottom, a charming yet taunting smile curved up onto lips when he noticed the redness in her face.

"Besides, we were hungry…..well, just me". chuckled a raven haired boy with mocha colored eyes, he stopped in front of the bluenette, walking around her twice and examining her as well, a giant grin appeared on his face as he handed her one of the snacks he was holding onto. He joined Gary in the back of the classroom, there were several empty chairs in the class, but the one that gained the most attention was the one in the back center row.

"Where's Paul?" she crossed her arms, they shrugged, "How should we know, that guy goes off and does his own thing whenever he wants, it's pointless trying to get him to come everyday". the rest nodded.

"Anyways…." started the pink haired teacher, coughing and shifting the attention once more onto the bluenette who was already flustered. "Hey! That's my wife!" he shouted, springing up from his seat and pointing to the bluenette who grew angry, lashing back in response, "I'm not your wife!" she placed both hands over her mouth in silence, the entire class seemed just as surprised, May giggled to herself.

Drew and Ash averted their eyes to separate sides of the room, a somewhat uncomfortable atmosphere occurred around them. "Gary, enough with your nonsense, sit down and remain quiet for the rest of the day or I'll have to have a talk with your grandfather again". he wasn't intimidated, rather instead, he winked at Dawn, taking his seat without another word.

"I'm sorry about that Dawn, but it seems your introduction will have to be cut off, we're running behind our lesson schedule, please take a seat next to Ms. Maple". she complied to her teacher's request, walking down the row and trying her best to ignore everyone's eyes, she hurried and took a seat on her desk, looking over at May who chuckled.

"Don't worry, It'll die down". Dawn sighed, dropping her head with a weary look, "I hope so".

"So that really is the girl from the Stone family, huh." whispered Drew, inching closer to Gary as he pointed to the bluenette, he nodded, oblivious to Ash's or the green haired boys pale expressions.

"Alright everyone, turn to page seventy six, Dawn, I'm afraid you won't be able to receive your books until tomorrow due to the special delivery system we have, for the meantime you can share with May". the class went with her orders, Dawn slid her desk next to May's, already losing interest in the lesson. She noticed May texting underneath her desk, she looked around the room, finding everyone else doing the same thing, Gary however was flirting with the girls sitting in front of him, Ash was devouring his snacks and Drew was on his phone, blocking out all noise with his headphones plugged into his phone.

"Is this how it is everyday?" she mumbled, stunned from the teachers lack of care even though she knew what everyone was doing.

"It sure is…..". she looked back over at May who now had her chin resting on her palm, still texting with her other hand.

"...I told you didn't I? Arceus isn't like any other school out there, over here, the students rule the school, teachers are just a bunch of babysitters hired to watch over us so we don't do anything too reckless, you know, so we won't get into anything scandalous which can ruin our family's reputation, there is no point in school for us, all of our futures are set the minute we graduate, school is just our prison until it's time for us to grow up". She winked playfully to the blue haired girl, giggling as she resumed her attention onto her phone.

"Wow….so much for a high school experience.." she muttered.

Her own phone began buzzing, she looked down at it, reading the text quietly,

**Stryker: Where are you? We need to talk. **

She replied back, starting a conversation with her younger sibling.

**Dawn: I'm in class, shouldn't you be in yours? **

**Stryker: I am, do you think I'm an idiot? **

**Dawn: Shut up, you know what I mean XP **

**Stryker: No, I don't, I'm not on the same common level as you dummy, anyways, I'm leaving class right now and heading over to the high school division border, meet me there in five. **

**Dawn: Ugh, I'm so done with you, and fine, but it better be good to be making me leave class early…..jerk. **

"I have to pee". she shot up from her seat, stealing the rooms attention once more, May gazed up at her quizzically, "Dawn?" both May and Solidad asked together.

"It's an emergency". she hurried out of the classroom, leaving both May and the three males staring after her.

She kept running down the halls, pushing past the buildings doors and exiting outside, she looked both sides, taking off again towards the border between the middle and high school division. "Don't let her leave without a beating!" she heard several voices around her, rotating her head back and forth to find them, but no other person was in sight until she passed the last building before the border, four guys and one girl.

"What the…." Dawn had stopped in her tracks, freezing up and gasping upon seeing one of the males punch her in the stomach. She groaned, curving forward and clutching her stomach. She had fiery long red hair hanging just below her mid waist, her eyes were a deadly turquoise shade, turning darker and darker with every second she glared at her attackers.

"Heh…..is that all you got?" she stood tall again, regaining her composure and wiping the spit away from her mouth, she grabbed her hair and tied it high up into a bun, slipping off her blazer and throwing it to the side.

"You're the next head to the Waterflower clan, right? So if I beat you that means your family will no longer be the top dogs in the mob world, you'll lose all your honor and your family will be looked down on as the true cowards they are". she yanked him by the blazer, bringing his face close enough to where only a few inches stood between the two, he seemed in angst, yet tried holding a strong front for his friends, a cruel blood curdling smirk curled up onto her lips.

She whispered through her clenched jaw, "You just dug your own grave". her knee went flying straight into his waist, he screamed out in a cringing manner, making the bluenette squirm in place from the cracking sound she heard from the long distance between them.

"Hmph". She shoved him aside, taking on the second male who tried jumping on her, she dodged his fist, ducking forward and below, bringing her leg straight up and knocking her heel straight onto his tempo, he was knocked onto the floor immediately with a KO.

*Wow…..she's amazing! Her moves are so perfect and clean, her strength is incredible!* her eyes gleamed to the redhead's tactics, not once being able to look away from the amazing scene.

"Guh!" she was knocked onto her knees, being struck on her back by another one of the males holding a steel weapon.

"Stop!" she ran over, hoping to intervene but stopped again when she saw the redhead rise back on her feet.

"Why don't you stop wasting my time". she hissed, grabbing the wrist of the third male who tried attacking her again with a steel pole, she snatched it from his hand, using it to trip his feet and make him land on his back, she twirled it up into her fingers, bringing it back down and piercing it straight into the ground beside his head, he turned pale on the spot, fainting from realizing just how close she was to aiming directly into his eye.

She snapped her head over to the last figure standing, he was already trembling, slowly taking a step back as he stared at the red head with a horrified expression, she looked satisfied from his fearful assertion, "Boo". he took off upon hearing her words.

"Geez…..can't I get a break?" she backed up onto the wall, cringing because of the pain from the blow to her back earlier, she slid down against it and rested her head against the cold surface, taking a deep breath and releasing it into a rough sigh.

"That was amazing!" she looked over, startled by Dawn's squealing tone as she ran over.

She shot up from the ground, quickly pulling the steel pole out of the ground and pointing it directly at the bluenette, stopping her from coming any closer. "Who are you?" her voice became defensive once more, unaffecting the bluenette who was still in awe from her actions earlier.

"I saw what you did…" she looked down at the three males, all of whom were completely unconscious. She lowered the steel weapon, "Y-you….did?" a worried expression crossed her face, but it quickly faded behind her same defensive act.

"Yeah". she nodded, smiling warmly to the redhead who was surprised by her expression.

"And what of it? Are you here to call me a thug? Or a freak? Or are you going to report me to the staff like everyone else". she narrowed her eyes onto Dawn who waved her hands defensively, shaking her head with a comforting and assertive grin.

"No, I think what you did was amazing! I've never met a girl as cool as you!" she was left dumbfounded by the bluenette's gleaming eyes.

"Uh…...thanks, I guess…" she muttered, looking away with a flustered face.

"I'm Dawn, Dawn Stone". she held her hand out towards the redhead who stared down at it.

She continued staring down at the blue haired girls hand, now making her worry from what the redhead was thinking, "Dawn!" they both looked over, finding Stryker on the other side of the border, waving his arms towards Dawn to grab her attention, she looked back at the redhead who was already walking away, picking her blazer up without stopping.

"W-wait! Who are you?!" she yelled, anxious to find out the redheads identity.

"Misty, Misty Waterflower". she had said those words without so much as a glance to the bluenette.

She took off towards Stryker, unable to resist and glance back once more where the redhead was no longer seen, "What took you so long?" he growled, she cleared her mind of the girl who called herself Misty, shaking her head and smiling to her younger brother.

"I had to go to the restroom". he cringed, making her laugh as he scrunched his face in disgust, "You could have just made up an excuse".

"Sorry". she rubbed her neck timidly, "Enough about me, what is it you needed to talk about?" she placed both hands on her hips, now staring at the blonde with stern eyes.

"Earlier, Max was showing me all of the students through the school's yearbook, and I came upon this…." he handed her a yearbook of the school, flipping it open to a specific page where a photo of young, blue haired male with short locks, about the same age as Stryker, with blue eyes just like her was on display.

"Who's that?" she continued staring down at the picture, then gazed down at the caption where his name was displayed, "The Prince of Arceus Junior Academy, Lucas Berlitz….". she dropped the book onto the floor, stepping backwards as she fell into a deep jolting state.

"W-what is this?" she asked with a cracked voice.

He picked up the book, holding it out towards her with the same page still on display, "He's your brother…..your real brother".

**Ok! So that ends chapter three for Boy like you! Yay! Sorry for the long wait but I need to gather my ideas in an organized manner so I wouldn't mess anything up, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and there are still plenty of surprises and secrets to be revealed in later chapter, please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Until then! **


	4. The Killer Dragon

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for the wait but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and make sure to review, I do not own pokemon! **

**(Stryker/Dawn) **

"M-my….brother?" he nodded, still holding the book out towards her, she kept both hands over her mouth, holding in any type of yelp or whimper she wanted to release.

Stryker sighed, having a rather irritated look on his face, "He's the same age as me….apparently he's the most popular guy in the middle school division".

"I can't believe….I just…...my brother….my real brother…...and…...I don't know what to say...or do". she slowly lowered herself onto the ground, now kneeling on top of the grass as she pondered through the raising questions building up inside of her.

"Dawn…" he knelt down on one of his knees, placing his hand on her shoulder only to be startled when she jumped back on her feet.

"I have to see him!" she made her way towards the bordering line, only to be stopped by Stryker who grabbed her hand.

"You can't! Dawn…..I have something else to tell you". She seemed hesitant and a bit confused, wondering what else he had to say when his face turned grim.

"What…" she asked back.

"Before leaving to the airport...Mom and Dad entrusted me with the duty to keep you away from anything…..or anyone, who might have any grave effect on you….I didn't know what they meant by that…...but after seeing this…" he held the book back up again.

"...I'm starting to understand fully now….Mom and Dad want me to keep you away from having any type of contact with any of your true blood relatives….and Lucas is one of them…...I am only telling you this because I figured as time passed by, you would eventually find out, better now than later". She clenched her fist, he could feel the tightness growing on her arm but still released her.

She remained still, letting out a deep sigh as she threw her head back, combing both of her hands through her hair, "I guess…...I guess you're right….what good would come of me showing up to him and announcing that I'm his estranged older sister….problems would arise…..plus…..the entire world thinks I am dead". he seemed taken aback by her last few words.

"Dead? What do you mean?" She nodded, now looking up at the clear blue sky with a solemn expression.

"To the world, the first Berlitz child died at a young age, her funeral was held for all to see…..in my heart however, I feel like I have been stabbed a thousand times, repeating it in my mind over and over never seems to change, I don't know why….but knowing that I am a living ghost amongst these people who will never know the truth is…... painful".

He could feel the sadness behind her tone and words, the emptiness in her eyes which began glistening to the sun's rays, He looked up at the sky with her as well, seeming indifferent to her words, she looked over at him, waiting for his response, "To the world, the Berlitz girl may be dead, and your identity of who you were born as may have been stripped away, but to me, you're as lively as ever, and to be honest, I think I would prefer the you of today, than the you of what if".

She let his words sink in, a tiny smile curved onto her lips when she noticed the smirk on his own, "Really?" she whispered, trying to not let her voice sound cracked from the emotion building, he nodded, "I think the you that never became a part of this family, and stayed with her real one would be different than the you of today, you are meant to be who you are now, and I'm glad it's like that".

He kept his eyes up towards the sky, screaming when he was tackled into a hug by Dawn who gripped her arms around him firmly, "You know what…..I'm glad too, because I don't think I could handle having a little brother who isn't you".

He chuckled quietly, pushing her away softly and scrunching his face again, "Alright, that's enough, I hate it when you get all sappy and emotional".

She playfully pouted, ruffling his hair which had angered him a bit, "I love you Stryker, I don't think I could ask for a better brother". she gave him one final hug before releasing him and running off, "I'll see you after school!" she gave him a small wave, turning her attention back to the front as she disappeared behind the buildings walls.

He placed his hand over his hair where she had directly touched it, mumbling to himself in a quiet manner, "Hmph…..Love can have many different meanings….".

**(Dawn) **

"Dawn where are you?!" She made a turn in the hall, finding May making her way down from the other end. She waved her arms to the brunette, "Over here!" she shouted, catching the short haired girls attention, she ran over to the bluenette, breathing heavily as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What happened to you? You just jolted in the middle of class and never returned". she gave a sheepish grin to the brunette who stood curiously.

"Sorry about that, but I got caught in a short situation". She saw how May tilted her head, so she continued on, "I met the coolest girl ever! She took on three guys all by herself like it was nothing!"

May seemed surprised, now growing more curious as to the mysterious girl Dawn had met, "What did she look like?"

She placed a finger on her chin, tapping it lightly as she began remembering, "She had turquoise colored eyes, long fiery orange hair, somewhat taller than you and me, really strong, and pretty!" she jumped after remembering the redhead's name, "Now I remember! She said her name was Misty, Misty Waterflower!"

May gasped, stepping away from Dawn who was the one confused now, "W-what's the matter?" she asked timidly.

"You actually met with the Killer Dragon herself?" she nodded slowly, still not understanding May's unusual behavior.

"Dawn!" she grabbed the bluenette by her shoulders, shaking her wildly, "Misty Waterflower is the deadliest girl on earth!"

She shook her head, slipping May's hands off from her shoulders, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

May sighed, crossing her arms together and holding one of her arms up towards her face where she began nibbling on her nail, "Misty Waterflower is the heir to the Waterflower family, the most notorious Yakuza clan in the world, her line goes back to 10 generations, nobody has ever dared to talk to her, she once took down an entire gang by herself!"

"Really?" mumbled the bluenette, May nodded, now pacing back and forth, "D-did she tell you anything?" she stopped and turned to Dawn who shook her head.

"But…..she seemed so nice…...I can't imagine what she's feeling right now". she frowned, now leaving May with a gaping mouth.

"What are saying?"

She walked up to the window, staring out towards the school's impeccable scenery, "I mean….you said that nobody has ever dared to talk to her…..she must feel alone, to have everyone suddenly fear you without even getting to know who you are?"

"But she comes from one of the most feared families ever". answered May, Dawn frowned even deeper, turning over to her.

"Have you ever tried talking to her?" May was left without any words, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt take over as the bluenette kept staring at her.

"N-no…..I-I just always assumed that she would be like how the rumours said, cruel, rude, violent…...I guess…..I guess I never really did give it a shot". her words became more and more quiet as she came to a realization.

Dawn turned back to the window, placing her hand over the glass lightly, "She's no different than me…".

**~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~Time skip/Lunch~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"You can either eat inside the cafeteria, or outside on the fields, personally I prefer the inside because I'm closer to the food". She squealed upon finding the buffet style setup, the many different aroma's had begun making May's stomach growl.

"Bon Apetit!" she cooed, grabbing her plate, she glanced over at Dawn who still looked deep in thought, a frown appeared on her lips and she placed her plate down, dragging herself and the bluenette out of line.

"Dawn.." she continued, but was interrupted when the blue haired girl spoke, "I'm sorry...I just can't leave it alone, no one has ever tried being her friend…..friends help you through a lot of things, but she'll never know that thanks to the title people have given her, it's just not fair".

"Well….nows your chance". she nudged the bluenette who looked over to where May was pointing, Misty, who was on the other side of the hall, eating silently at an empty table.

She grabbed May's hand, startling her and making her pull back, "May". she shook her head, "I-i can't". she seemed hesitant and a bit afraid, but Dawn grabbed her hand gently this time, giving her an assuring smile, "O-ok…" she nodded, letting herself be led to the red head.

"What are they doing?"

"They're walking over to the Killer Dragon".

"Are they crazy?"

"Isn't that the new girl?"

"Yeah, and look, it's the student representative".

"Is there going to be a fight?"

They brushed off every whisper echoing through the hall, chattering had gotten lower and all eyes were on the two girls who stood in front of the redheads table, smiling at her.

She looked up from her plate, giving off a chilling glare to both Dawn and May, the brunette suddenly felt her skin crawl and tried leaving, only for Dawn to hold on tight to her hand.

"It's you…" her voice was surprisingly calm and natural, Dawn nodded, "Yeah…...d-do you mind if we join you?" she shrugged, not caring and holding her hand out towards the two seats in front of her.

"I don't care". she muttered, taking another bite of her food, Dawn's smile had widened, she took her seat first and then prompted May to do the same, they could hear all the gasps from behind.

"We already met, but this is my friend, I actually just met her today too, I'm new here". May shyly waved, giving off a crooked smile which had made the redhead giggle quietly, her eyes widened to the unexpected response.

"You laughed". muttered May, Misty smirked, "I can't laugh?" the brunette shook her head rapidly, "N-no...I mean I didn't mean it like that, it's just…..". Misty waved it off, chuckling quietly once more.

"Relax, I was just kidding". She took a sip of her water, stopping when a group of males approached them.

"Well well, it's the Killer Dragon, who knew she had a gang with her". Both Dawn and May's eyes widened, they looked at one another and then at Misty who kept a devious smirk on her lips.

"And what of it?" she leered, twirling her fork between her fingers, one of the males had slammed his hands on the table, startling both the bluenette and brunette who yelped.

He inched his face closer, whispering to the redhead in a hissing tone, "I heard what you did to my boys this morning…...get ready to pay the consequences".

"Bring it". she whispered back, sharply stabbing the fork in between his fingers, he turned pale, along with his friends and Dawn and May who witnessed the whole thing up front. He stood frozen for a couple more seconds before retreating his hand back.

"Let's take this outside". he grabbed the long haired redhead by her shirt, but she slapped his hand away, his eyes then quickly narrowed over to May and Dawn who were still shaken up.

"You two, let's go!"

"W-what!?" Misty pushed her chair back, now standing and grabbing his shirt instead.

She pulled him in closer, blowing her words out like venomous hisses, "Your business is with me, not them".

He pulled himself away, looking back at both girls who seemed frozen in their spots, "Hmph…...fine". she pulled her blazer off, now slinging it over her shoulder and leading the way out, "Let's make it quick". her words were said carelessly, not an inch of fear could be detected.

"Misty…." muttered Dawn, watching the last of the redheads figure disappear from the hall's exit, suddenly the entire room was filled with gossip.

"No way! Another fight!"

"She's at it again!"

"And it's with a group of boys again!"

"Should we alert the staff?"

"Hell no! They'll kill us if we rat on them!"

"May!" Dawn quickly turned to May who was still frozen in fear from her sudden brush with danger, she grabbed the brunette by her arms and shook her back and forth wildly, finally snapping her out.

"S-she protected…us…..wow….." whispered May, still in disbelief from what happened.

"May we have to help her! She's in serious danger if she fights those guys, there's too many!" she noticed how the brunette remained silent, now getting worried.

"But….what will we do? How can we help her?" it was Dawn's turn to remain silent, she then quickly jolted as she gained an idea.

"In this school…..money is power, I won't be able to do this alone….so trust me". she looked into May's eyes, finding the reassuring feeling from the brunette who nodded.

They took off together, leaving the crowd to gossip more, especially a dazzling yet mysterious long haired brunette who was standing near the entrance, her forest green eyes followed every one of the girls movements since the beginning, she was accompanied by a handsome male with spiky red hair and light brown colored eyes dressed in a dark suit.

"What is it my lady?" he asked, patiently waiting behind her as she peeked out towards the entrance doors, watching as May and Dawn got farther and farther away.

"It's about time something interesting happened around here".

**~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~Timeskip/School's backcourt~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"You've got guts!" they growled, being pushed back onto the floor, they wiped their mouths from the blood dripping out.

"I've got more than guts, I've got skill". she held the sturdy and large tree branch over her shoulder without hesitation, a chilling smirk crept up onto her lips.

"We'll see about that". he smirked back, another male figure had crept up behind the redhead, he held a steel bat, swinging it directly at her as he got closer, she didn't bother to turn back, but instead ducked the attack and swept her foot beneath his own, tripping the male back onto the grass where she took a hold of his bat now.

"You have to be quicker than tha-ngh!" she was cut off when another male had slammed his elbow against the back of her head, she fell to her knees, suddenly envisioning the field as two in a blurry manner.

*O-oh no….they hit a weak spot….I...my head….my vision…* she began panicking within, yet held a protective front on the outside, rather instead she shook her head and stood back up, she dodged a punch, ramming the bat against one of her attackers guts where he was forced to spit out his saliva along with some blood, she quickly spun back, lifting her leg up where she slammed it against another opponents rib cage area, he cried in a cringing manner, immediately dropping to the ground in a shaky manner as he clutched the spot he was hit.

"Argh!" she left herself open from one of her sides, letting herself be punched on the side, her eyes widened to the hit and she had spat out what looked like blood as well, she stumbled backwards, now facing her next opponent who had his fists wrapped in brass knuckles.

"Face it, no matter how skilled you are, a women's strength can't be compared to a man's". she felt a sudden fire of rage grow from within upon hearing his words, she snapped her knuckles and neck, making him cringe from the disturbing crackling sounds.

"You must have forgotten why out of ten generations of men running my family, I was the first female proven to be the strongest, of course, my nickname the Killer Dragon wasn't just given to me for no reason". she slipped her shoes off, revealing the white wraps coiled around her feet, she rolled her sleeves up even further and tied her long fiery hair up into a high pony.

He laughed out loud, hoping to taunt the redhead who was far from falling for it, "What is this?" he still kept his taunting demeanor towards her.

She held her fists up in position, as well as her legs, "I'll show you what 17 years of professional combat training looks like".

His smirk had dropped a bit, "What?"

"You didn't expect me to rely on street smarts did you? My fighting goes further than that, since the day I was able to walk I was under constant training, my body has been pushed to it's limits like no other, My body has been built to endure the worst, my strength has been forced under control, but if necessary, I'm not afraid to surpass my limits".

He remained quiet, now feeling more intimidated than ever by her, he clenched his hands together, "Hmph…...Fine by me, but don't cry when you realize your long years of training have been a waist".

He was joined by the last remaining males from his group, they slowly crept closer towards the redhead who was walking towards them as well. "I will never lose".

**(Dawn/May)**

"Where are we going?!" shouted May, still allowing herself to be dragged along by the bluenette who rapidly kept moving her head back forth, scouting every direction visible, they entered back into the eating hall.

"There's only one person I know with enough power to solve this". she narrowed her eyes further, not liking the fact that she had to go and find him, but regardless, had no choice to do it in order to save Misty.

"Who?" asked May, now curious to know who the person was. She noticed the bluenette slow down, then peeked over Dawn's shoulder only to see Gary, Ash, Drew, and a purple haired boy sitting at the top leveled podium secluded only for them. A velvet rope had kept the only opening towards the four of them blocked. They seemed relaxed, sitting on gold stitched sofas with a glass crystallized table supporting their prestige culinary meals. They had students who were distanced away from the podium, fanning them air with large white feathers.

She didn't respond, but only made her way over, releasing May's hand who had kept a close distance from Dawn. The four of them had quickly taken notice of their presence, now turning to both girls.

"It's you". Dawn stopped upon realizing the purple haired male who was lying back on one of the couches, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes shifted downwards towards her, but his expression seemed indifferent, not even a response was presented.

"Dawn?" Gary seemed a bit surprised by her sudden presence, Ash and Drew however remained silent, looking different directions which had made May frown.

She nodded, "I need your help with something". he stood up from his seat, suddenly gaining the entire hall's attention when heads turned towards his direction.

A smirk appeared on his lips, "Help with what? My lovely bride". she cringed at his words and the tone used on them, he turned back to the three other males, "Should we help?". the purple haired one closed his eyes, sighing boredly.

"Keep me out of this". he growled lowly.

"No point in convincing Paul". he shrugged, Dawn settled her eyes on the purple haired boy again. *So his name is Paul…*

"What do you need help with?" asked Ash, finally making eye contact with Dawn who was curious towards his strange behavior.

"It's a fight!" blurted May, now having the attention on herself, Dawn nodded, "It's bad, we need to rescue somebody before things get deadly".

"What do you mean?" asked the spiky haired brunette still not understanding.

Dawn couldn't wait any longer, She crossed through the velvet rope, grabbing Gary's hand and taking off, May followed right behind, sparking both Drew and Ash to do the same, only leaving Paul to remain lying on the couch with his eyes still closed.

**(Couple of minutes later)**

They finally reached the destination, freezing on the spot when they saw Misty take on the last remaining males, her moves were clean, sharp, and undetectable to the eye.

"Woah! Who is that?!" blurted Ash, watching with a gawked expression, everyone else still had there eyes widened from shock.

"I don't think she needs our help". muttered Drew, Gary and Ash had agreed with a nod.

"Misty…." Dawn frowned, biting her lip anxiously.

"I….I won't lose!" she grabbed the last boys arm, twisting it behind his back and then pushed him down onto the floor, she placed her bare foot onto his neck, pressing as much pressure as she could, the others became alarmed when they noticed the boys face turning blue.

"No! Stop!" Dawn quickly took off after her, giving her presence away to the redhead who barely took notice of them.

"W-what...what are you doing here?!" She shouted angrily.

"...Y-you bitch…." May noticed something afar from the redhead move, quickly taking notice of the leaders figure turning on the ground, his hand slowly reaching for the steel pole not too far from him.

"Look out!" she shrieked, grabbing everybody's attention as she pointed to the boy's figure, he snatched the steel pole and quickly shot up on his feet.

They both turned around, Dawn gasped and Misty's eyes widened, he charged at them, holding the steel pole over his head, "Argh! You bitch!"

"Stop!" the boys ran towards them, hoping to get close on time, May stayed behind, holding her palms over her mouth as she seemed petrified. "Stay out of this". Misty released the boy from under her grasp, pushing the bluenette back as she prepared herself to take on the armed boy. She took a step forward, only to figure out that she couldn't, "W-what the…" the male on the floor had gripped both of her ankles, pulling her to the ground where he wrestled to keep her pinned down. "You're….you're not going anywhere!"

"Stop!" Dawn tried pushing him away but he shoved her back, she fell to the ground, seeing the other boy get closer, she gasped, turning to the side where she saw another steel pole nearby, she quickly took a hold of it and held it out in front of herself, and Misty, who was fighting back with the other male trying to keep her down.

The sound of both metal weapons clashing had rung through everybody's ears, she was sweating with fear upon seeing him so close above her, he tried pressing the pole further down, but she used every inch of her strength to block his force. "Ngh!" she clenched her teeth tightly, feeling her energy drain away, her arms began lowering themselves and a devious smile began growing on his lips.

"You moron! Get out from under there!" Misty yelled, kicking her attacker in the gut and trying to escape only for him to resist and drag her back across the grass.

"N-no! I won't let you get hurt!" groaned the bluenette, now holding her breath as she tried putting in more strength. "What….." muttered the redhead, dumbfounded by Dawn's response.

"You have some guts". her eyes popped open wider when the boy above her was quickly removed, being forcefully pulled back and thrown across the floor, in place stood the purple haired male from earlier, Paul.

"Paul!" the other three had made it, pulling the second male off of Misty and freeing her.

"This doesn't concern any of you so why don't you just leave before you really regret it!" growled the boy who had gotten back on his feet. She looked up at Paul whose expression hadn't changed the least, remaining blank and fearless. She was tended by Gary who knelt by her side, helping her sit up, his eyes quickly turned dark and his head snapped back to the leader of the group.

"Are you threatening us?" Gary hissed back, shaping his hands into fists when he noticed him smirk.

"What if I am". he tauntingly responded.

"Are you so confident in yourself?" Drew held the rose that was in his pocket in his hand now, holding it up to his nose where a spine chilling smile curved onto his lips.

"Y-yeah….I am". he refused to show any type of angst against them.

"Even if it means all of your families and names being destroyed by tomorrow? I think it would be interesting to see the sudden destruction of so many companies on the front page of tomorrow's paper". Paul looked down at his hand which reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

"You think I'm going to fall for that?" he barked back, Ash chuckled, kneeling down beside Misty as he grabbed her hand, staring down at the open wounds on her knuckles.

His eyes shifted over to the male, piercing directly through in a frightening manner, Misty turned away, avoiding revealing her blushing face as he continued holding her hand, "The choice is up to you...however a man who chooses to fight with a lady isn't deserving of a privileged life, If it were up to me, I would tear your head off at this moment and ruin you completely, but lucky for you, I'll let my friends handle this".

Paul went through his phone, acting calmly as he kept his eyes down on the screen, "Leave, and never show yourselves around her, or any of us ever again, if you refuse to do so, well then, I'll enjoy running you into the ground".

He took a step back, dropping to his knees as he lowered his head, "...Ok…..".

Both Gary and Ash made there way over to him, now standing beside the male with glaring eyes peircing down at him, "Apologize to both of them as well".

He remained still, before clutching the grass underneath his palms tightly, "I-i'm sorry….".

Gary closed his eyes, turning his back and walking away, "Leave this school by tomorrow, all of you, before you make us regret having any mercy on you".

"What?" his head snapped up, staring at Gary with shocked and anger filled eyes, "You heard me, I want you all out of this school by tomorrow, Paul may have shown some type of leniance towards you…" Paul growled towards the brunettes words, rolling his eyes in irritation.

"...But I'm not, turn in your notice of withdrawal by today, all of you". he left without another word, helping Dawn up on her feet.

"Are you ok?" she was mesmerized by all of their actions, unable to speak but only nod, he smiled, sighing in content.

"Good, come on, let's help your friend". they turned to Misty who slapped Ash's hand away.

"Why did you do this?" she narrowed her eyes into a glare, settling them onto Dawn who came closer, stopping when the redhead scooted back.

"Because I'm your friend". she came even closer, making Misty scoot even further back, her face showed she seemed to be stunned by the blue haired girls words.

"Friend?" Dawn nodded, looking back at May who was running over to them, "I want to be your friend".

"W-why?" she avoided all of there eyes, her hair tie had broken apart, allowing her hair to fall to her side, blocking any sight of her expressions.

"Do I need to have a reason?". Dawn quirked, stunning the redhead even more who finally looked over at her.

"What…." she mumbled, Dawn shrugged, "What if I just want to be your friend, just because". her bubbly smile had brightened even more, making everyone else smile, all except Paul, and Misty who still seemed unsure about everything.

Gary had stood back along with Paul, being joined by Ash and Drew who gave space to the three girls who were now talking, "Well, what do you guys think about my fiance?" Gary smirked, sighing in content as he crossed his arms and continued watching over Dawn.

Paul walked away, leaving a small mutter behind from his words, "She's annoying and troublesome".

Gary ignored the purple haired boys words and turned to both Ash and Drew who remained quiet, they took another glance of the bluenette who was smiling once more, looking away in an instant which was noticed by May who frowned once more upon meeting Drew's eyes.

"She's an interesting girl". muttered the green haired male, averting his gaze from the brunette shortly after.

"She seems….right". mumbled Ash, scratching the back of his neck in a nerve wrecking manner.

"Yup, she's the one". Gary was oblivious to all their responses and tones, only being able to focus on Dawn.

"Hm?" Dawn had distanced herself from the conversation, leaving May and Misty to talk to one another as she caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye, she turned towards the building on her left, watching as a long haired brunette disappeared behind the buildings walls, a spiky redheaded man followed right after her, now leaving Dawn to ponder more questions.

"What's wrong Dawn?" She turned back to the girls who were now staring at her, then back at the boys who were doing the same, she shook her head, ridding the image from her mind as she flashed them a smile, "It's nothing".

She couldn't help but repeat the same question over and over in her head, _*Was that girl….was she watching us the entire time?*_

**Ok! So that is where I will end this chapter, I know it's taking me forever to update my other stories but that is because there are some complications, mainly just for my champions arc story, since I haven't heard from some of the readers who have submitted characters into it, so I am still waiting to hear from them so I can ask them a couple of things to continue my story, hopefully it's soon. I plan to update High school debut sometime by the end of this month, if not then the beginning of june, the other stories I plan to continue are Sensual Phase, Dawn of a king's game, Falling in love like a comic, and possibly Dangerous hearts (or I might revamp/remake it), I also plan to write and upload so new one shot stories I have been thinking of lately so I am excited about that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please make sure to review to let me know what you all thought, until then! **

**(Preview for next chapter)**

"Who's that?" Dawn stared at the green eyed brunette, curious to know who she was after noticing her presence the other day.

Misty and May both looked over to where Dawn was pointing, watching the long haired brunette who stood near the table as the redheaded man pulled out a chair, gesturing her to take a seat.

May bit down on her carrot stick, "That's Leaf Valentine, she's new this year too, I'm sure you're all familiar with her family's business?" Dawn and Misty seemed clueless, she rolled her eyes, gazing over to Leaf who was now being served her food by the redhead.

"Valentine resorts, her family dominates the hotel and resort networks, it's a shame however". May frowned, placing her food down and staring down at her lap.

"Why?" Dawn asked, taking a quick glance at Leaf.

"Her parents passed away after their jet crashed six years ago, she was their only daughter, therefore the only remaining member of the Valentines, and the remaining bloodline to both sides of her family, she is set to take over the company when she graduates, until then, her trusty adviser and guardian…." she nudged her head towards the spiky haired man seated beside Leaf, "...Lance, handles all business and accounts dealing with the Valentines, he has also been mentoring her in preparation for when she becomes president of the corporation".

"Wow…..I can't imagine having the burden of running a company straight out of highschool". Dawn answered in a low tone, Misty shrugged, becoming indifferent, "I understand".

"What do you mean?"

She placed her cup down, scaring both Dawn and May when her eyes became venomous, "Because I'm set to take over as the first female head to my clan, everyday will be a life and death situation for me, I will need to prove my worth to every single member and learn to manage hundreds of thousands of followers, the minute I walk out of those gates on the last day, my life will become a target for millions".


	5. A fiance's thorny request

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for being patient and I just want to let you all know how thankful and grateful I am for having such awesome readers who put up with my laziness and tardiness lol I hope this chapter makes up for it and please make sure to review, Enjoy! **

**(After school) **

"Ugh!" she flopped back onto her bed, placing a pillow over her head as she screamed into it.

"Today was such a horrible day…..why couldn't mom just tell me who my fiance's were, with my luck, it'll take me years before I find the others".

Stryker rolled his eyes, laying beside the bluenette on her bed as he looked up towards the ceiling, "I don't know what would even cause mom and dad to do such a thing, but I guess they only want what's best for you".

Dawn quickly turned over to him, scrunching her face in disapprovement, " I don't need a husband, I need a life".

Just then, they heard the bell of their hotel room ring, she rushed over to the door, peeking through it's looking glass, but there was nothing, Stryker came shortly after, "Open it".

She was hesitant at first, but went ahead anyways, opening the door only to find a large bouquet of roses on the doorstep.

"Who is it?" Stryker popped his head in, looking down at the bouquet as well.

"No one". she mumbled, reaching down and picking them up.

"Woah, could it be from one of your fiance's?"

"I don't know…" she absorbed the aroma through her nostrils, entranced by it's lovely smell.

She noticed a tiny white envelope attached within, grabbing it and handing the flowers over to Stryker who frowned, "A rose may be the known as the most beautiful flower on earth, but not even a dozen could compare to the beauty you emit, please meet me during lunch tomorrow at the abandoned greenhouse behind the school, from, your fiance".

"Fiance….." she closed her eyes, throwing the card over her shoulder and walking away from Stryker who still held onto the roses.

"Wait, what do I do with these?"

She continued walking away, "Throw them, burn them, I don't care, I don't want anything from those pathetic boys who dare call themselves my fiance".

"Ouch, Who knew you could be so harsh". he chuckled, walking straight into the kitchen and leaving the bluenette by herself.

She flopped back onto the couch, placing her arm over her eyes as she sighed, "Abandoned Greenhouse…."

**(Next Day)**

"May! Misty!" a smile formed on her lips when she saw both girls talking in front of the school gates, they looked over upon hearing her voice, now forming a smile of their own as she ran over to them.

"Hey you two! What are you up to?"

They shrugged, "Nothing, just waiting for you to come to school". Misty chuckled, flicking Dawn's forehead lightly, the bluenette pouted, rubbing her head lightly to soothe the weird feeling.

"Ready for day two?" laughed May, Dawn frowned, nudging the brunette lightly which had quickly cut her laughter.

"Not really, I got this". she pulled out the white message card which was half torn, with the part giving directions missing, she handed it over to May who read it.

"Awwww! How cute!" a bright smile appeared on her lips but quickly faded when Dawn glared at her.

"I- I mean….Boooo! How cheesy!"

Misty quirked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Both girls exchanged a quick look before turning over to Misty together, now making her slightly worried.

"Well….."

**(Moments Later) **

"What?! You're parents gave your hand in marriage to a bunch of strangers?!"

"Shh!" May quickly placed her hand on Misty's mouth while Dawn waved and awkwardly smiled to the students of the dining hall who were now staring at them weirdly.

She dropped her shoulders, now sighing and slumping forward, "Sadly….yes, so far I managed to find two….but they refuse to break the contract, even worse, I don't know how many candidates my parents accepted, it's awful!"

"I'll say". Scoffed the redhead, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair.

She handed the white message card to Misty who took it, "And well, I think this may be fiance number 3".

She scrunched her face in disgust, "How can someone actually write this….I feel sick just reading it".

"Same". sighed the bluenette, grabbing the note card back and stuffing it into her skirt's pocket.

"I don't think I'll have to deal with marriage or fiance's at all".

They stared at the redhead, confused by what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Asked May.

"Well, for one, I don't think anyone would want to date the daughter of a yakuza boss, and second, if they did, most likely they'll be scared off by my father's henchmen".

Dawn hugged her arm, placing her head on the redhead's shoulder while fluttering her lashes, "Can your father please adopt me?"

She rolled her eyes, flicking Dawn's forehead once more with a laugh, "I don't think you can handle the responsibility".

"Hm, that's probably true". something quickly caught her attention, the brunette from yesterday.

"What's wrong now?" Asked May.

"That girl…." she pointed over to Leaf.

"...Who's that?" Dawn stared at the green eyed brunette, curious to know who she was after noticing her presence the other day.

Misty and May both looked over to where Dawn was pointing, watching the long haired brunette who stood near the table as the redheaded man pulled out a chair, gesturing her to take a seat.

May bit down on her carrot stick, "That's Leaf Valentine, she's new this year too, I'm sure you're all familiar with her family's business?" Dawn and Misty seemed clueless, she rolled her eyes, gazing over to Leaf who was now being served her breakfast by the redhead.

"Valentine resorts, her family dominates the hotel and resort networks, it's a shame however". May frowned, placing her food down and staring down at her lap.

"Why?" Dawn asked, taking a quick glance of Leaf.

"Her parents passed away after their jet crashed six years ago, she was their only daughter, therefore the only remaining member of the Valentines, and the remaining bloodline to both sides of her family, she is set to take over the company when she graduates, until then, her trusty adviser and guardian…." she nudged her head towards the spiky haired man seated beside Leaf, "...Lance, handles all business and accounts dealing with the Valentines, he has also been mentoring her in preparation for when she becomes president of the corporation".

"Wow…..I can't imagine having the burden of running a company straight out of highschool". Dawn answered in a low tone, Misty shrugged, becoming indifferent, "I understand".

"What do you mean?"

She placed her cup down, scaring both Dawn and May when her eyes became venomous, "Because I'm set to take over as the first female head to my clan, everyday will be a life and death situation for me, I will need to prove my worth to every single member and learn to manage hundreds of thousands of followers, the minute I walk out of those gates on the last day, my life will become a target for millions".

"Misty….." they stared at her in a sorrow like manner.

"!" the bell had rung, making the redhead shake her head as if to rid the emotions she carried.

"Let's go to class". she stood up from her seat, waiting for the other two to do the same, all of them now heading to class together.

"Hey Misty, I didn't know you were in this class". Dawn seemed slightly surprised, but May nodded along with Misty.

"That's because I always ditched, I always thought for the classes to be a bit pointless, but I guess it's better to be in here than picking fights out there". she slid the door open roughly, startling the rest of the class members who immediately became silent from her presence.

"Well well well, If it isn't Ms. Waterflower, ready to finally join us?" mocked the teacher.

She ignored her words, walking past the instructor who glared after her as she took her seat, May and Dawn quickly followed behind, also taking their seats.

"Psst!" she looked around for the source of the voice, eventually learning that it was coming from Gary.

She rolled her eyes, whispering harshly to him, "What!"

"Meet me after class". he pointed to the watch on his wrist and then at the door.

"Fine". she mumbled, wanting to end the conversation quickly.

The door slid open again, this time with another slightly familiar face coming into view, the beautiful long haired brunette whom Dawn saw yesterday by the court.

"Ah Ms. Valentine, I'm glad you decided to join us today, I hope you're feeling well enough to attend".

She nodded, stepping into the class with her advisor following behind, his hands holding onto her arms as he lead her to the seat only two chairs away from Dawn's.

Her hand slowly rose up, making the teacher stop in the middle of her lesson as she responded to the brunette's gesture, "Yes? Leaf".

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but may I request to be seated near the window? I feel a bit fresh air might help as the lesson goes".

"Well, I suppose we could have you switch with someone, let's see….." she gazed at the entire row of students who were seated next to the window.

"I want her seat". She pointed directly at Dawn who stared at her quite surprisingly.

Solidad seemed troubled by it, "I-I'm sorry but I can't allow it, Dawn is a special student at the school

and I cannot have her doing such gestures if they are not to her liking".

The redheaded man standing next to her had coughed, "Ahem, with all due respect, My Lady has superior seniority over such decisions, after all, she has attended this school since she was a child".

Dawn leaned over to May, whispering quietly to her ear, "I thought you said she was new".

May nodded, seeming shocked herself as she whispered back in response, "She is! I've been attending this school since I was just a kid and I've never once seen her!"

Misty scoffed, "What? But there are plenty of other people who you could switch with".

"But I want hers". she remained indifferent to Misty's tone, exchanging glances between Dawn and Ms. Solidad.

Solidad sighed, staring over at Dawn with an apologetic expression,"Very well, Dawn, switch with Leaf".

"O-ok". she complied with the teacher's orders, standing up from her seat only to have everyone's eyes on her.

"Who does she think she is? Making my precious wife give up her seat to her…." his hazel colored eyes narrowed into a glare, piercing directly over to Leaf who had a tiny smirk now formed on her lips as she gazed towards Dawn.

Drew clicked his tongue, "Don't even dare about trying anything on her, Leaf Valentine is a dangerous person".

Ash nodded, "Yeah, and that guy by her side is an even bigger threat".

"What do you two know about her?" he grabbed there shoulders, forcing the two of them to turn back at the spiky haired brunette who waited for their answers.

She crossed paths with the green eyed brunette, stopping shortly when she heard a small whisper, "Pathetic".

**(Lunch Break) **

"Are you not feeling well?" May and Misty both placed their palms over her forehead, now giving her a shifty expression.

She gave them a weary smile, waving everything off as she began walking away, "I'm fine, I just need to do something by myself, but don't wait up for me".

"Well, ok". they frowned, staring after the bluenette with curiosity as to where she needed to go.

"Dawn!" she tensed up, stopping just outside the door with rolling eyes.

Gary popped up behind her, hugging the bluenette from behind with his arms around her waist, "Why don't you join me for lunch?"

"No thanks, I have something I need to do right now". she grabbed his arms, now using all her strength to remove them but he kept a strong grip.

"Great! I'll go with you!"

"That's ok, I can go by myself". she spoke through gritted teeth, now growing more and more irritated by his refusal to leave.

"Look! I think I see supermodel Elesa over there!" his ears quickly perked up and his head snapped faster than a rapidash, allowing for Dawn to slip out of his grasp and take off.

"Wha-Wait! Dawn!" he went running after her, only to lose sight of the bluenette when a giant crowd of students came heading towards his direction.

**~~~~~Moments Later~~~~~**

"Phew! that was a close one…..but now…..". she stared up at the round abandoned building, it was made entirely out of glass, covered and shielded by vines, moss, and dead roots.

"Let's see who you are". she stepped forward, now making her way towards the opening of the small building, stopping when she saw what was inside.

"Wow". she breathed out, entranced by the beautiful collection of flowers everywhere, there were all types of plants, neatly arranged into pots and hung on the walls or from the ceiling.

"A bluebell looks like your hair". she gasped, startled by the sudden voice which had forced her to turn around.

She was met with a pair of familiar seductive violet hued eyes, "P-paul? W-what are you doing here?"

A blank expression stood on his face, "This is my secret resting place, why are you here?"

She was shocked by his response, now pulling out the other half of the message card she had torn, "You didn't send me this?" she handed the card to him, allowing him to read it as he scoffed.

"Why the hell would I? It says it's from your fiance, does that look like me?" he crumbled the paper in his hand, giving it back to her as a tiny crumpled ball.

She frowned, now giving him a glare as she sighed, "No….guess not…..but then….who would send this to me, and why did they tell me to come here?"

He shrugged, now walking over to a small couch placed against the wall, taking his seat where he then decided to lay down, placing his arm over his eyes to block out the harsh sun.

"You've obviously been fooled, now if you don't mind, leave before you make me regret having patience with your presence".

His words had irked her, she stomped over to him, now leaning forward and above the purple haired boy with a scoff, "Were you just born rotten or are you the spawn of satan?"

"Both, now leave".

"No". she stuck her tongue out.

"Leave".

"Make me". a smirk formed on his lips.

"Ah!" that moment all thought was gone, her heart began racing and her body began burning.

He had his hand on the back of her neck, keeping her face down towards his own where there lips were still pressed against each other, her eyes wide open with cheeks as red as the roses nearby.

"Mn". she closed her eyes tightly, somehow unable to resist the urge, why couldn't she pull away, why did she continue letting him kiss her, what was happening to her?!

"Ngh!" she finally regained her senses, pulling away only to stumble back on the ground, her hand covering her lips as tears nearly welled up on her cerulean eyes.

"T-that was my first kiss…." she covered her face, rushing out of the greenhouse as she left behind a smirking Paul, silently staring after her figure until she could no longer be seen.

"Troublesome girl". he muttered, taking his place like before as he tried drifting into sleep.

"Why did you do that?" he sighed, sitting up from his position with both elbows holding him up.

"What". he deadpanned, staring at the familiar figure now standing by the door.

"Why did you kiss her?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because I knew it would make her cry and it would make her leave".

"Or is it because you want her as well". there voice was cold and venomous.

Paul scoffed, now shooting them a dangerous glare, "I'd rather eat nails than be with someone like her, you and Gary are complete idiots to be chasing after some simple brat".

"No, you're wrong, she's not simple, she's different, from the first moment I met her eyes, I knew she was the one, and now that I confirmed that she was the girl I am to marry, there's nothing stopping me from taking her as my bride".

"What about Gary, he's hooked on this brat too, and I sure as hell know that he won't back down, especially when it comes to the things he wants, he'll do whatever it takes to get his way".

He stepped out, holding a rose to his nose as a leer formed on his lips, "Gary might be my friend, but even I won't let him have this one".

The atmosphere became heavy, Paul stared at the green haired boy sternly, "That girl is trouble, I knew it the moment I first saw her".

**Ok so I'm super sorry for the extremely late update but I hope you all liked this and please let me know through a review, right now I am currently working on the next chapter of Falling in love like a comic since I did receive a lot of reviews and messages for the story to be updated so I am hoping to update that one next and then possibly High school debut or A queen's making, anyways, I'm pretty sure you all know who fiance number 3 is, right? right? Well, if you don't, dishonor on your cow! lol jk jk, You'll just have to keep on a lookout for future chapters to find out who it is! So I guess thats all, except please review! Until then! **


End file.
